


Impatience and insects

by Die4Upshur



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, English is not my native language, Gen, Rev hurts himself so that he doesn't kill her prematurely, Revenant himself is a big warning, Revenant thinks too much about Loba after she "betrayed" him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die4Upshur/pseuds/Die4Upshur
Summary: Revenant is an impatient person. He wants everything here and now. The swarm of insects in his head deafens everything else while he nervously scratches at his palm, leaving deep cuts on his skin, staining his expensive red-black suit with his own blood.
Kudos: 17





	Impatience and insects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinja/gifts).



> It was written for my very good and beloved friend Rinja. Based on her headcanon that Revenant hurts himself to resist the urge to kill Loba.

Revenant is an impatient person. He jumps out of the dropship as soon as the countdown ends, rushes straight into the thick of the battle, without waiting for his teammates. He likes to feel someone's blood on his hands. 

It's hilarious, because good assassin is always quiet and careful, they can wait several hours for a convenient moment to attack the victim. Had he been the same before, waiting patiently for the right moment? 

Forget. There is no before, only now.

And now, he's trying to keep his hands from shaking as he stares at the screen with the teams list. 

Loba in his team.

Of course, had fate ever been kind to him? He always believed that God gave up on him from the moment he was born. Born on this shoddy poor planet, that ironically called Solace, with his shoddy father and ... Fool, I told you to stop thinking about the past.

A few months ago, Loba had turned his life upside down, made Revenant believe that his suffering was over. He truly believed to thief that was always lying and manipulating everyone. He believed the woman who kept putting red eye shadow on her eyes, as a sign of some ancient pagan vow of vengeance.

Red color on Loba's eyes means rage, under Revenant's yellow optics are bloody tears.

Only a fool like him would think that Loba would actually help him to die, put him out of his misery. Euthanasia.

Revenant is an impatient person. While he waits for Loba, who promised to show him something interesting after the match, he taps the melody of an old song. Knock knock knock knock. The echo of her heels is heard in the hallway, drowning out the melody.

The conversation went badly.

Fool, did you really think she would forgive you if you wished her a Merry Christmas?

And since that day, thoughts about Loba have been swirling in his head like a swarm of pesky insects. About what he can do. So many ways to make her suffer, to wish she'd killed him when she had a chance. Loba needed to think carefully before crossing the path of a man who had learned too many ways to die painfully in three hundred years of existence. Oh, he really knows them too well, as people say, on his own skin.

And she is as stupid as he. 

Laughing at him and his weakness. The words of others are like white noise playing somewhere in the background. Loba's words pierce his heart that was long cut out and rotted in some forgotten corner. Hammond needed only his brain.

Revenant is in the same team with Loba. She is not afraid of him, calmly stands with her back to him, puts her hand on hip.

Revenant thinks about how he squeezes his metal fingers around her neck, how he hears the crunch as looks at her red face.

The first time he was strangled with a rope around his neck. He rubbed his fingers in the blood trying to tear it, while resisting other's strong grip. The darkness came too quickly.

He squeezes the wrist of his trembling hand. If Revenant had any bones, he would definitely have broken them by now.

The match is no better. A swarm of annoying "insects" in his head knocks him off the right train of thought, prevents from focusing on the game. Maybe that gunsmith was right and he really should see a psychiatrist? A two-meter-tall robot sitting on some doctor's couch, talking about how he was betrayed by a woman to whom he literally ruined whole life. What a funny sight.

His team is ranked 18th.

That night Loba finds him not far from her own room, sitting on the floor in the dark. His optics were off, and Loba knew that someone was in the corridor only by the heavy mechanical breathing, too human for a three-hundred-year-old robot.

Revenant's chest is a complete disaster: wire and spare parts sticking out everywhere. Her bare foot touched the puddle of black oil on the floor beside him.

"I can't kill you, not now. Until you know the true suffering, until you feel the same pain as I do, when everything is taken away from you, leaving only an empty shell, " he whispers furiously, but his tone is sick and pitiful.

Loba looks at him with cold eyes. Don't grin, don't get angry. Her face seemed to be an emotionless mask, like the one on his metal face.

"Shut up, your voice is grating," but there's no anger in her tone.

Loba steps over his body and goes back to her room without even locking the door.

Revenant is an impatient person. He wants everything here and now. The swarm of insects in his head deafens everything else while he nervously scratches at his palm, leaving deep cuts on his skin, staining his expensive red-black suit with his own blood.


End file.
